Night Terrors
by Citywriter84
Summary: Kendra and Carly discover two identical wooden masks and when they wear them, their innermost desires come to life. While masked and superpowered they become wild and uncontrollable and rape a schoolfriend. The three of them must come to terms with this catastrophe in this dark, character driven drama about hurt, remorse and forgiveness. OCs. WARNING - Rape and effects of trauma.
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror Images**

Carly and Kendra were best friends. They were having a sleep over together at Kendra's place, discussing their schoolmates in ways they probably wouldn't have done when face to face with them. It was past midnight and the silvery moonlight bathed the world outside in its ethereal glow.

"Ashley got herself knocked up so she wouldn't have to get a job after school," said Kendra, tossing back her raven curls. "But it was with some real piece of crap man, horny for teenage girls."

Carly felt a twinge of unease on account of their school mate. "Don't joke about it… I really hope she knew what she was about," she replied. "I mean to say, if she was getting a baby _that_ way, that could have put her in danger."

"Ah she lived through it didn't she? Her belly's swelling – that's what she wanted," said Kendra airily. "I doubt she was fussed about what sort of man put his sperm in her to make it. I would be, I can tell you that. Only a really cute baby would do me."

"Funny you mention cute babies," said Carly, taking a heart shaped locket from around her neck, opening it and showing Kendra the pair of photos inside. Kendra peered at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Jack Doherty?" she said, staring quizzically at her friend. "You carry his photos around now? Does he know? And there's a baby picture in here too? Whose?"

"He showed me a baby picture of his once and I sort of… took it," said Carly, feeling herself blush. "He was the cutest baby and I would have expected as much. He is so lovely looking."

"Well he is hot, I know," said Kendra. She began to count on her fingers – "a fantastic figure and face…"

Carly interjected, her voice dreamy; "such coppery red hair I could run my fingers through, his wonderful green eyes, his gorgeous, freckled face and his seed would make the cutest babies…"

"Aha! I know what you're getting at!" Kendra gave a dramatic pause and then pointed at Carly; "you're saying that he is totally out of your league!" Then Kendra burst out laughing.

"Thank you so much," said Carly, giving her a scowl.

"Aw, don't take it the wrong way," said Kendra, clapping her on the shoulder. "Listen, I have something very interesting I've been meaning to show you…" she picked up what appeared to be a very old chest from under her bed. It was made of roughly hewn oak. The hinges had rusted through. Kendra flipped open the lid and inside, Carly saw two identical wooden masks. They were also roughly carved out of weathered wood. They appeared to be expressionless masks as far as Carly could see, like neither a comic or a tragic mask. Merely inscrutable. "Interesting," said Carly. "I wonder if they are antiques?"

"I would try selling them if I knew of a dealer I could trust…" said Kendra picking up one of the masks. "I found this chest by the river. I think it had just washed up."

A thought struck Carly. "You know that psychologically, even a neutral or a happy mask can be disturbing, because it covers up the face – our most expressive part?" she said. "So we are suspicious of anyone in a mask. A mask could be something magical. Covering up one face, it makes another face. A scary face."

"These are pieces of wood Carly!" said Kendra rolling her eyes. "Nothing magical. You think these could be scary? Want to see how scary we both look in them?"

Carly nodded and picked up the other mask.

"Now!" said Kendra and they jammed the masks on their faces both at once.

There was a blinding flash and Carly felt a terrific jolt throughout her entire being. The mask was burning, welding itself to her face. She screamed and clapped her hands to her head. To her stunned horror, she felt wooden tendrils sprouting from the mask, enclosing her entire skull. Too late she tried to grab at it with her fingers, but it had encased her head completely in a wooden sheath and then it began to squeeze her so tightly she thought her brain would burst. Suddenly she began to spin round, faster and faster, feeling another terrific jolt and then a surge of power. She came to a halt, feeling not only quite well again, but strong. Confident. Powerful. Kendra stood beside her, now completely unrecognisable. Her entire head was round, smooth, completely bald and bright, vivid, green. Her lips were a darker green, almost black. She was grinning a wicked grin, her black eyes flashing. She was now dressed in a tight fitting one piece cat suit of black leather.

"Ha! You look goofy!" she rumbled, her voice now deep and as unrecognisable as her appearance.

"You don't look a whole lot better," Carly retorted, realising that her voice too was altered – it now seemed low and husky. She glanced at the mirror. She smiled at the apparition in green that stared back at her. The dark green lips of her reflection smiled back at her. Her whole head was as hairless and bright green as Kendra's, the light from the lamp shone off her bald crown. She touched her cheek lightly. The mask was smooth as silk and cool to her touch. "Really green…" she murmured. "But I think I can get used to this. I feel great." Every sensation seemed to thrill her. The night outside was there for her to explore, with endless possibilities. Her clothes had changed to. She was now wearing a white gown as light as gossamer.

"Look at my boobage," purred Kendra, showing off a perfect hourglass figure and waggling her bottom.

"You've grown your boobs and butt?" said Carly. She looked down at her own chest. "No biggie. I can do it too." In response to her wishes, she felt her own breasts expand.

"The night is still young and so are we," rumbled Kendra. "Let's not stand about preening, we've got to have fun. You know who can entertain us both?"

"What do you mean?" asked Carly.

"You wanted to ramble about that sexy Jack Doherty? Well now we can both do him. He can give us both babies. That's what you want isn't it?" said Kendra, grinning widely and lasciviously.

A thrill went through Carly. Why not? Why shouldn't her dream now become a reality? She could hold sweet Jack in her arms and surely he would be glad of the prospect of a threesome?

"Let's not wait, let's get over there now," said Kendra. This night was going to be a night to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Witching Hour**

It was the witching hour. Three O'Clock in the morning is the start of the witching hour in western tradition. At this hour, the old superstition says that a witch will invade the bed of a sleeping man and ravish him - stealing his dreams, his children and his future and giving him night terrors. Jack's sleep was fitful. He felt as if there were soft hands pawing at him and whispers in his dreams: "it's the witching hour!"

"He's a sleeping beauty!"

"We'll all be done by dawn…"

He awoke to find someone rubbing his face in a damp, sharp smelling cloth. "There, don't you look pretty?" rumbled a low, female voice. He awoke with a start and felt a thrill of horror. Like an apparition from a nightmare, a bright green face stared down at him, grinning a wicked grin, her black eyes flashing. Her head was round, smooth and completely bald, like some weird alien monster. She loomed over him, filling his vision and he felt his head reel with the unreality of it all. She was shouldered aside and another bright green face looked into his. This one had blue eyes and what seemed a kinder expression. "Oh your cute freckles are showing through, so adorable!" said the blue eyed, green faced apparition. She held a small mirror up to him and he noticed that his face had been painted white. He shook his head to clear it. He was in a dimly lit room with a plush carpet. He was in a bed, tightly wrapped up in bedclothes, so tightly that he couldn't move. Two young women were standing by his bedside, one with blue eyes was dressed in a filmy white gown and the other, with glaring black eyes was clad in tight fitting black leather… but what was really remarkable was the fact that they both wore those tight, bright green skull masks that gave them both such a bizarre and unnerving appearance.

"What… what is this," he asked feebly, his throat dry.

"Here, take a drink of water," said the girl in the white gown, holding a beaker to his lips. He sipped at it, trying to ignore the other one, the one in black leather, who was staring at him fixedly all the while.

"It's your lucky night, stud," rumbled the girl in leather, her awful, staring eyes never leaving him. "You get to have a threesome with the hottest duo around."

"Yes babe, do both of us," said the girl in white, her dark green lips twitching into a smile.

"No. I – I can't," he stammered. "I really don't want to. Where am I?"

The girl in leather gave what sounded like a little growl. She had started forward when the girl in white stood in her way. "You heard - he doesn't want it," she murmured.

"Oh he's being coy, all guys want threesomes really. Don't you little baby, all trussed up like this?" the girl in leather called at him. "And you," she addressed the other girl, "give _in_ to your urges. Aren't you really burning with lust?" The girl in white gave a moan of longing.

What happened next was too fast to register, but the girl in leather moved so quickly she was like a blur. She was on him, had torn away the blankets and her leather garment and had lunged on top of him, grasping both of his wrists in a vice like grip and pinning his hands to the pillow as she locked her lips savagely onto his. He couldn't cry out and even if he had been able to, it wouldn't have done any good. He was home alone. The green face of his attacker filled his entire vision. Her mask felt so cold and smooth, pushed into his painted face and it gave off a sour smell that invaded his nostrils. Her tongue was shoved into his mouth. Her firm breasts were mashed into his chest. He struggled hard, but her strength was incredible. She pressed down on him, her grip like iron. He felt his disloyal body betray him as his manhood throbbed and rose. The other girl yelled something. Then his assailant sat up, smears of white face paint now adorning her green mask. She straddled him and thrust down, impaling herself on his erection. He gasped in shock at the violation. She thrust and thrust, screaming like a banshee. He could feel his sense of self taking a blow with every piston thrust of her slender loins. The other girl was there, stroking his hair and whispering to him soothingly. She kissed his nose and murmured to him not to worry, that he was really the best stud… He realised that he was crying now, but couldn't help it. She kissed him long on his lips, as his assailant continued to thrust down, making feverish sensations course through him. And then he lost control, juddered and gasped, as his seed erupted forth into her and he was left feeling sick and disgusted beyond measure as the girl in white pulled her off him.

"There! He was into it, he came for me," rumbled his assailant, her wicked black eyes flashing. She grasped his wrists and tied them together, then did the same to his ankles. The blue eyed girl cast off her white gown, showing a perfect, naked female form beneath, the pale mounds of her firm breasts seemed to gleam in the light.

She clambered onto him. "You OK?" she asked, wiping a tear away from his cheek.

"He's crying for joy, you saw how into it he was - he wouldn't have cum otherwise. Now don't talk, **give in to your lust!**" roared the black eyed girl.

The blue eyes of the other girl took on a glazed look and she breathed hard. "No, please don't," whispered Jack as he felt her hands on his member and a fresh sense of violation, but she didn't seem to listen. She closed her eyes. The lamplight gleamed off her bald, green head. Then she put him inside herself and thrust down, not as savagely as the first attacker, but he felt himself cry again. She gave a little moan of ecstasy as she leaned over, her green face filling his vision. She kissed him lightly on the lips and continued to thrust, his manhood sending unwanted sensations coursing through him. Eventually he came again, and she laughed breathily, and began kissing his face and neck. The first girl pushed her aside and licked his face, panting hungrily and then put her bald head near his groin and licked up the semen and juices, sending thrilling sensations through him again. "You see? You're ours, we can do what we like with you!" she rumbled. They both took turns mounting him and he felt a despairing sense of numbness and no longer tried to resist. Eventually the blue eyed girl announced that dawn was coming and that they had to leave. He was exhausted and hardly cared as the girl in white untied him and the she-devil in leather threw open the window. Then they both climbed out of the open window with astonishing agility and were finally gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**The cold light of day**

Carly felt terrible. She had awoken in her own bed, fatigued and drained of energy and an instant later, she recalled the events of the night before and was filled with horror. She saw the mask on the floor - apparently just a wooden mask as it had been when she first saw it. She hastily got up and hurried to the bathroom to check herself all over. Her reflection was definitely back to normal – her soft, blond hair was visible again and her pale face was just as it always had been, albeit with dark circles around the eyes. No longer was she a shocking apparition in green. But the traces of sex were still there, on her body and the agonising thought that filled her mind and would not go away was how she and Kendra had violated poor Jack.

"Oh my God… I raped him. We both did. The poor sweet thing, how could I?" She demanded of herself and then, thoroughly sickened, had to run to the toilet to vomit. After that, she plopped face down onto her bed, her face buried in the pillow, sobbing hard. Vivid images from the night before reared up from her memory. Kendra, her appearance freakishly altered, on top of Jack and wrestling him down… The vision of Jack beneath her own legs, bound hands and feet, his white face paint badly smudged, his tears soaking the pillow… and yet it was as though she hadn't cared. She had felt a burning lust and a desperate, irrational desire to satiate it, no matter what… "What sort of monster am I?" she demanded fiercely, although there was no one to hear.

Unable to endure her own company any longer, she decided to ring Kendra, the only person in the world who had been equally guilty in all this. There was no answer. Unable to bear doing nothing, Carly decided to make her way to Kendra's house herself. She staggered slightly as she walked, but met with no mishap before arriving. Kendra greeted her, bleary eyed, her dark, curly hair dishevelled. "Wha… Carly aren't you tired?" she said crossly. "Looks like those masks only work at night. Still, I feel completely wasted. What can you possibly want?"

"Of course I'm tired and thoroughly sickened, but that doesn't matter" hissed Carly. "We have to talk."

She was in no mood to be resisted and Kendra had to usher her inside. "We both did something terrible," said Carly without preamble, as soon as they were indoors. "You know it well. We r-raped Jack last night."

"Raped?" said Kendra, looking thoroughly taken aback. "No… he must have wanted it."

"Don't talk such rubbish to me," said Carly hysterically. "He was terrified! We forced him. I did it too!"

"Nuh – uh, men can't be raped," said Kendra shaking her curly head from side to side.

"Oh for crying out loud!" stormed Carly. "Don't you even know what happens in prisons? When men are sent to those rape camps, what do other inmates do to them?"

"Oh they can be raped by other men, everyone knows that. But women can't be predators," said Kendra.

"Where are you getting such rubbish?" demanded Carly. "Is it denial?"

Kendra's tone began to get heated. "If you say that that was rape, last night, you are making light of what women go through when they are raped. And don't say you didn't want to do it at the time."

Irresistibly, Carly felt her mind drawn back to the night before, when sating her lust had seemed _so_ all-important that she could disregard Jack's tears… She felt sick again and tears filled her own eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

Kendra pressed her advantage; "and if you fall pregnant, well that's what you want, isn't it? We both sort of got caught up in the moment, but if we get children from this, we can claim benefits and I don't mind Jack's genes in my baby. According to the law, he has no grounds for complaint, even if he knew it was us. But we are entitled to government hand-outs if we're pregnant. It's not as though you're making him marry you, are you?"

Carly stomach heaved as she better realised the full extent of what had happened and the sanctity of the innocence she had lost forever. Marry him? Before all this happened, what would she have thought of the idea of her crush marrying a rapist? She would have thought it a ridiculous and disgusting idea. "I don't deserve to face him," she muttered. "You're right that the law doesn't recognise rape if a woman does it, but that shows the law makers are plain stupid. How can we make up for this?"

"Oh lighten up!" said Kendra irritably. "One weird night out and you're completely bowled over. It'll be fine."

"We can't use those masks again, ever," said Carly firmly.

"Well there's no reason to right now and it was tiring," said Kendra with a yawn. "We're not in trouble, if that's what's worrying you. We have power now."

Disquieted by the attitude of her friend, Carly resolved that she must somehow come clean or her conscience would kill her. The only was to do this that she could think of, was to make a full confession to Jack and try to express how bitterly she regretted everything. At school the next day she felt less groggy and more determined. She wondered whether Jack would attend school that day given everything that had happened to him, but to her relief, there he was, looking as though he had hardly slept, so pale his freckles really showed. She hurried up to him in the hallway. "Jack, we need to talk, somewhere private," she told him. He stared at her blankly, his green eyes had a haunted expression and there were dark circles around his eyes. His auburn hair was slightly dishevelled. He hadn't taken good care of it today. "It's urgent!" Carly insisted. "I think the library is the place." She took him by the hand and he mechanically followed her lead. They sat down in a quiet corner in the library, behind a shelf of old tomes that no one read. "How are you?" asked Carly, peering intently at his exquisitely sculpted face.

"Um... fine," he muttered.

"No you're not," said Carly. "I know what happed the night before last," Jack jumped. "I was there, I mean, it was me, in the white gown and that freaky mask," Carly stuttered. Jack was staring at her transfixed. Carly worried that he was having a seizure and waved her hand in front of his eyes. "You- " he said hoarsely, the deadened look in his eyes more pronounced.

"I am sorry, really sorry," said Carly wretchedly, beginning to cry. "I can never tell you how much. I know that that doesn't make it OK, nothing will. And you'll never forgive me, I don't deserve it, but I am afraid…" She took a deep breath. It was hard enough confessing what she had done herself, but telling on Kendra felt even more awkward. She didn't tell tales… but there were more important considerations. "Kendra was there too - I – I mean, in black leather and also in a green mask and I'm afraid she might put it on again. It's horrible, but she didn't even seem sorry." She touched Jack's hand again and he flinched as well he might…

"I don't want to talk about it, you can't tell anyone," he said.

"I don't think anyone would believe it," said Carly. "No one wants to think about the whole thing about a girl rapist," she paused, noting that Jack looked nauseous. "Whatever happens, Kendra can't be allowed to use the mask again," she urged. Was Jack listening? Was he registering this? What could be done to prevent the masked menace from rising again another night?


	4. Chapter 4

**Confessions from the heart**

Jack stared blankly back at Carly, his mind still reeling from her astonishing confession. Her pale cheeks were stained with her tears and the anguish in her face and eyes was plain to see. Could she really have attacked him on that terrible night? He certainly had not recognised her, but really, it could have been any girl's head enveloped in that grotesque mask and how else would she know about it all, unless it really had been her? Carly a rapist? Previously he had always thought of rapists as being unsavoury older men and had assumed that to avoid being raped, he just had to avoid being sent to prison. Carly defied all his preconceived notions. This was a girl he had actually liked, although he hadn't quite known how to tell her… and that churned him up inside ever more. What was he supposed to feel now? Last night his dreams and been haunted by masked and disfigured faces and the nightmarish sensations of losing control of his body. The idea of Carly giving him night terrors was certainly more jarring than the idea of Kendra doing it. Carly was gazing at him now, her blue eyes bloodshot through her tears, but he found he couldn't bring himself to look at her and instead addressed the table surface: "I certainly can't face Kendra ever again!" he said decisively. "There is nothing I can do. I thought that I knew her…"

"I understand," said Carly in a small voice. There was an awkward silence. Jack wished this conversation would end and he could be alone, but Carly broke the silence again. "You need to be able to talk about it," she said. "You might be able to find a counsellor who will want to help you."

"I can't talk about it," said Jack quickly.

"No, come on, you need help," said Carly, her voice quivering slightly again.

Jack wanted to ask why she and Kendra had done this to him. And how did they show inhuman strength and agility? So many questions that made the situation even more mindboggling and unbelievable. The question caught in his throat and he said hoarsely. "How…? Why?"

"I really can't explain it," said Carly in a voice of forced calm. "But the masks are magic. They looked like ordinary wooden masks, but really, they were alive." Jack didn't answer that. The masks certainly had not looked wooden. They had looked uncomfortably tight, but their material had been vivid green… "When we wore the masks, it was as though our darkest desires were brought to life," Carly continued. "I think… I know that I have fantasised about sex with you and a threesome with you as well. With that mask on I could do anything. I saw no reason not to act out the fantasy. Kendra was goading me as well…" she took a deep breath. "These are not excuses, just reasons. When the mask came off the next morning, I realised how horrifying my behaviour was. The masks must only work at night." Really, Jack thought, he should have expected an incredible explanation. Just remembering Kendra's dreadful, gripping strength that night as she overpowered him, made him think that there had been something unnatural going on.

There was another awkward pause. "I can help," said Carly, pushing her blond hair away from her tearstained face. "I can help you start counselling. The counsellors should both take it seriously if I confess to them first. Then they start their counselling. They should know what to do from that point on. You don't have to be the one to break the ice."

Jack's first thought was to protest and tell her that she need not risk getting into trouble on his account. Then he inwardly grimaced and wondered why he should care about that when she had done this to him? After all, whoever believed their story would not be able to report it to the police or the headmaster or anything like that. Girls could not legally assault anyone.

He followed Carly down the corridor to the office of Ida Billings, one of the school counsellors. Ida was an attractive and vivacious woman of around thirty, always dressed stylishly. By great good fortune, she was at her desk as they entered and she greeted them cheerily. "We have something serious to tell you," said Carly, her voice very sombre.

Ida frowned. "That's alright," she replied, "are you saying you both need counselling?"

"No," said Carly quickly. Jack wondered how she was going to wangle this. She hesitated. "Something happened to Jack, something really bad," said Carly with a half-glance at him. She swallowed.

"What happened, dear?" asked Ida of Jack.

"Jack was attacked – raped the night before last, by t- two girls," stuttered Carly.

Ida's brow turned dark as a thundercloud. "How dare you kids muck about, wasting my time?" she stormed. "Counselling is a serious business, get out, both of you!"

Jack's insides seemed to shrivel up. So his case was not serious and just a waste of time? Carly quickly took him by the hand and led him down the corridor again and he followed mechanically.

"She's useless, but Stephanie should be better," said Carly a slight quiver in her voice. It just so happened that Stephanie Wainwright, the other counsellor happened to be in her office too. She was a large middle aged woman. Today, she was dressed in a flowery dress that just about fit her very ample figure.

"Hello there, my pets," said Stephanie. "I was just about to go to lunch, but if it's urgent…"

Jack wondered if he ought to run now and save himself the ridicule of not being taken seriously a second time. "Please don't be angry," said Carly, shifting in her agitation from foot to foot. "Jack has a real problem. It's really serious. Something bad happened."

Stephanie gazed at Jack, a grave look in her soft brown eyes. "I won't be angry, pets," she said softly. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Jack was certain he never could, but Carly broke in before he could say a word. "He was raped! Two nights ago, by two girls," Carly blurted out, then she flushed a dull, beet red and stared at the floor.

Stephanie sat very still. "I know about it and have to help him," said Carly, wringing her hands. Fresh tears were shining in her blue eyes. "He's having trouble talking about it. He needs professional help."

Jack nodded. Stephanie turned her gaze to him. "It's alright Jack, I am here to help you," she said, very gently. She turned to Carly again. "How did you find this out Carly?" she asked.

"Because I was one of them. I raped Jack," wailed Carly, tears coursing down her face.

"Seriously, Carly?" said Stephanie, giving her a searching look. "Yes and he'll never forgive me," said Carly, her voice rising hysterically. "I should never have let Kendra lead me into it…" she clapped her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide.

Stephanie turned to Jack. "Jack, did Carly and Kendra rape you?" she asked him, her voice still soft.

Jack hesitated and then nodded.

"Alright," said Stephanie. She took a deep breath. "I know what's to be done."


End file.
